Instinct
by Cayne
Summary: "As for this team," I looked to Fury. "What are my requirements and duties? The last time I joined a team they ordered me to kill thousands in a week without remorse. If its anything related I will decline and happily find my way off this thing." "We don't slaughter civilians ma'am, we do that to the monsters who try." -rating has changed for later chapters. Coulson/OC
1. Prologue

_Bright lights. Steel walls. Screaming. Crying. Pain sliced into flesh. Anger flooding through veins. Adrenaline pumping into arteries. Darkness crowding every sense. Falling into nothing._

Then I was born... Well "re-born". My body genetically re-engineered into a fighting machine. I'm not supposed to be able to feel anything. No pain, no emotion... nothing. I can heal fifty times faster than any living organism on Earth. My senses match a full grown wolf's. I can run faster and farther than the fastest cheetah. My strength rivals that of a bull elephants during mating season. I can hold my breath longer than a whale.

That's why I'm here, in this huge flying aircraft standing between three Shield agents and Nick Fury's good eye trying to read me as if I were a book. To my right three other agents, two males and a female. Female was also trying to read me, she had short red hair and wore a jumpsuit. One of the males carried a bow, an intense stare aimed in my direction. The other male was the one who tried to talk me into cooperating. He wore a suit and had a very calm demeanor from what I've seen. To my left there was a large table, four men stood by the chairs. The tallest wore clothes that reminded me of the 1920's. There was one with long blond hair who was massive in body mass and held a large hammer in his hand, it had Celtic designs engraved on it. The other two looking intelligent, one was familiar, Stark. Thats who he was, I could see the arc reactor on his chest through the thin material of his shirt. The one next to him was slimmer, graying hairs and glasses.

"Ms. Caine." I snapped into focus. "If you are done scanning my team I'd like you to sit and listen to what I'm about to explain to you." I nodded slightly and walked silently to one of the chairs, taking a seat. The agents and the four men did the same, I had the redhead and robin hood on either side.

"We need you on our team kid." I turned swiftly to Stark, who wore a playful grin on his face. I took this opportunity to speak.

"Anthony Edward Stark, correct?" The playful look in his eyes died and grew serious. "I'm not a 'kid' as you put it. And I don't enjoy games very much." I smirked. "As for this team," I looked to Fury. "what exactly are my requirements and duties? The last team I joined ordered me to slaughter thousands in a week without remorse. If this team is anything related I will decline and leave." The table looked at me with unreadable expressions.

"We don't slaughter civilians ma'am. We kill the monsters who try to." Roaring Twenties spoke with a stern voice. Apparently I struck a nerve.

"Are you in or out kid?" Robin Hood next to me demanded. I nodded.

"I'm in."

**Author's Note:**

**_Its a short chapter I know, I'll be writing and posting the second (and much longer haha) later tonight I promise! My first story on here and some feedback would be awesome. Oh and I know the character sounds a little overpowered, I swear she's not, if you keep reading the story as it progresses you'll see she's nowhere near overpowered. Thanks for reading anyways, and since it's summer I should be able to keep up with posts. _**

**_Oh and this is one version of the story where my OC is involved with Coulson. I'll be posting another version where she's involved with Banner, so don't worry if you see two with the same summary.(:_**


	2. Chapter 1: Learning the Names

Chapter One: Learning Names

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The tension in the room lightened... not by much. And now I was to learn about the team, learn names and start assessments. Fury took us to a lab of sorts, my guess is to gain privacy from the other lower class agents, I'm grateful for it. The agents stood with Fury, and the other four men stood in select spaces around the lab.

"So Ms. Caine, how about we start with you. These guys don't know much about you, so why don't you enlighten them." I sighed and looked around the room.

"Okay then... I'm going to go ahead and assume you all know my talents that SHIELD has recorded from my past appearances in public. My full name is Raven Shay Conall, but the name I've gone by lately has been Stacy Cayne. I look seventeen but I've existed on this planet for a long-ass time. Don't remember exactly how long but I remember the 1930's." Roaring Twenties looked at me with an odd expression. I just ignored it. Stark spoke up next, I assume he does this often.

"You've already got my name down, so you must've heard of Stark Industries and my suit and I would absolutely love to view the genetic structures you've adapted to. I think its fascinating an—" My hand wrapped tightly around his throat as my glare penetrated his soul. I had three guns, an arrow and three angry men.

"Bring that up again, I will risk my life to end yours." I dropped him to the ground. The man with glasses and greying hair looked really pissed, it radiated off him. I put my hands up in surrender. "I apologise, but that is a line you do not cross. My past and the DNA inside my body are both off-limits."

"You openly threat a member of my team like that again Ms. Conall I will not hesitate."

"Niether will I Director. You know what I'm capable of and it would be wise to warn the rest of your team. Now if you would like to get back on track, who's next?" I set my ground, it was a warning to everyone in the room. Stark stood, hand rubbing his throat. I could see the red marks on his neck, darkening in a few places where blood vessels under his skin had broken. The guy in the suit took a step forward.

"Agent Coulson, I'd rather not put a bullet in your skull considering I'm your handler." His gun was still aimed at me, namely at my face. I gave him a sharp look.

"I don't need, let alone desire a handler, Agent Coulson. I'm sure you know more bits about my past than I'd prefer for your current assignment but if you want me to allow you anywhere near me, you will not treat me as anything other than a human being." He gave me a small smile, I could read the pity in his eyes and he put his gun away. The other agents and men put their weapons down, but not away. Twenties spoke next.

"Steve Rogers, they call me Captain America. I was genetically enhanced with an experimental serum, they made me into a sort of super soldier ma'am." H was a part of something similar to what I endured. Guess they wanted to play with an assortment of toys.

"You fight in World War 1 Captain?"

"Yes ma'am." Respect for the guy.

"I appreciate what you've done for us then Captain. You have my respect and trust, for now." He nodded.

"Agents Romanov and Barton, Black Widow and Hawkeye." Nick Fury nodded to the redhead and Legolas. I nodded.

"I am Thor, of Asgard."

"Like in Norse Myth?"

"Something like that." Nick interrupted. Thor said something, I think it was a compliment but I don't speak shakespeare. As much of a fan that I am of Hamlet, Thou dost not make sense. I don't even think I said that correctly. With Thor done speaking in whatever the hell he spoke, the guy in glasses who looked like he was going to rip me in half earlier stood out of his corner.

"I'm Bruce," He stepped closer and I shook his hand. He seemed way different when he wasn't angry. "And I'm going to go ahead and warn you about the 'other guy'." Great he's a nutcase. Stark interrupted, walking next to him and throwing a casual hand on his shoulder.

"Despite his remarkable intelligence and kind disposition, when you piss him off he tends to become a very powerful force to reckon with." Bruce gave me a sheepish smile.

"Thanks Tony." He said in a funny tone. I raised an eyebrow and smiled back. Agent Coulson cleared his throat and Fury spoke again.

"Well since everyone seems calmer and we know names now, I think its time to show Ms. Cayne to her quarters. Agent Coulson?" Coulson nodded and I followed him out into the halls.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Author's Note:**

_**I know, short again but I'm trying! Anyway, thanks to you all who've favorited my story! and to answer you Little Weasley Girl, yes but it'll probably have a different direction than this one lol. And I know! He definitely deserves some more attention.(: **_


	3. Chapter 2: You Don't Have to Hide

**Chapter 2: You Don't Have to Hide With Me**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I noted the multitude of agents who passed us as we walked to a sector of the 'Heli-Carrier'. I didn't realize Coulson was speaking to me until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I snapped out of my focused daze and realized we were in a private section of the carrier. I felt comfortable, it was darker and seemed more remote than the rest of the place. Felt like home.

"Ms. Conall." I faced him with another sharp look. "Relax, no one can hear us here. Your room is just down this hall, SHIELD has assured you a place closest to match your preferences until we reach the Tower. Then you can tell Jarvis what you'd like in your new room." I nodded and thanked him. He took me to the door of my room and flashed his ID card at a scanner on the left of the door. It opened and it definitely reminded me of home. I took two steps in, surveying my surroundings.

Steel walls, a futon with black sheets and a plain grey comforter, a closet and a bathroom. Felt exactly like my place. I turned to thank Coulson, but he was already walking away. I raised a curious eyebrow and shook my head. The door closed as I walked to the bathroom, I needed a scalding hot shower.

The next morning I woke to Coulson's voice, he was shaking me and asking me to wake up. I was on the floor, I could feel the cold metal under me. I opened my eyes and his blue ones pierced mine.

"What happened? Are you alright?" I nodded and tried to sit up but failed due to a pounding sensation in my head forcing me to lay back down. I'm not able to feel pain but my body still responds to the neuro-signals being sent out. I couldn't open my eyes by much and I could feel weakness in my upper back. Oh, now I know what happened.

"Nightmare..." I croaked out. Agent Romanov walked in with a glass of water and some sort of syringe.

"This happen often Cayne? Drink this while I give you this." I eyed the needle and the contents of the syringe as I took gulps of the water. "It'll relieve the contusions so you won't feel the weakness in your shoulder and neck. Relax." Coulson helped me sit up so I was sitting with my back against his chest as she injected whatever was in the syringe into the junction between my shoulder and neck. I felt instant relief and relaxed. I drank more of the water and Agent Romanov took the glass as she exited my room. I completely forgot how close Coulson was until I heard his voice again.

"So what exactly happened, Ms. Conall?" I sighed and slowly stood up, suddenly missing the warmth he gave off. I ignored the cold and stretched, realizing I was still wearing what I slept in last night; a loose t-shirt and a pair of spandex. I shook my head and turned to him.

"When I sleep I've only ever had one nightmare. Never experienced a dream. I barely sleep as it is because of the nightmare. But yesterday was exhausting, I haven't fought that many soldiers in a long time, Coulson." I rolled my shoulders again and looked into the closet, it held some of my clothes inside. I found a pair of ripped and worn jeans, slipped them on and let my back face Coulson as I changed my shirt. I put on a black bra that matched my spandex and slid into a black tank top. I turned to face him again. He stood by the door this time, he looked almost unnerved. That's cute. I bit back a laugh, then sighed again. "Don't tell anyone on the team please, aside from Romanov whom I'm going to assume was monitoring me through the camera in the corner of the ceiling over there." I nodded to the camera.

"Don't worry, I won't." He gave me a look that I couldn't read, but I couldn't look away from him either. He turned for a second and then faced me again, the cool mask slid back into place. "Director Fury wants to see you. Come with me." I nodded and followed him out into the halls once again. Before we hit the crowded halls of the carrier I stopped Coulson.

"If you don't want me to hide from you, don't hide from me." I have no idea why I said that. No clue why. But I couldn't stop myself either. He gave me a slight smile, looked above my head behind me at the camera, then back down at me.

"You don't have to hide with me Ms. Conall." He turned to start walking again but I spun him around.

"I mean it Coulson." He looked as if he pondered it for a few seconds, then I felt his blue eyes pierce mine again. He simply nodded and then I let him start leading me to Fury once more.

**Author's Note:**

**_ So now I feel like they're getting somewhere, haha. I'll be changing the rating to M soon if I haven't already so be prepared because there will be some romance scenes coming up possibly (; haha. Thanks for favoriting the story and Little Weasley Girl your comments make my day lol(: I'll be posting at least two more chapters today/tonight, stay tuned guys!_****  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Training

Chapter 3: Assessments and Training

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tests? I never agreed to any Director Fury." I glared coldly at his good eye.

"I understand that but they are necessary for you to work with us. We need to see your abilities and skills in action, both to figure out what kind of training you need and who to pair you with during sessions." I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I can't endure anymore tests Fury, it brings up memories that I can't handle. I will kill people." I sighed and my expression turned to stone.

"No you won't. If you try I'll stop you." Coulson cut in. I looked at him skeptically. "I've seen footage of you fighting in the past and I was present the day you fought against the SHIELD agents. Despite what you think I was the one to bring you in, not those three men. They were only escorts." He looked at me with that slight smile again. I was silent for a few minutes before responding.

"Fine, lets get this over with." Fury gestured two other agents to escort Coulson and I to a lab. I felt my entire body tense for a fight before I entered the room. I stopped abruptly and inhaled sharply. Memories hit me like a cement wall.

_**Flash Back**_

"_**NO! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" **I screamed and kicked but there were too many. I was too weak, I couldn't fight back. I snarled. **"I SAID GET OFF!"** I roared and kicked out, knocking one of the scientists on their asses as the adrenaline kicked in. I pushed up and off my back into a backflip and twisted the arms of the guys trying to pin my arms down on the table. I bit into the neck of the man who tried ssecuring my head with a restraint on the table when I landed behind him. He let out a scream and I tore some of the flesh off of him. He fell to the ground. I bolted for the door but it was locked, I kicked and punched and broke my right hand in the process, trying to find any way to open the door. I didn't realize there was a man behind me with a syringe containing a serum that would cause temporary paralysis. The next thing I knew I was in so much pain. I couldn't breathe, I could only see a blinding light above my head and hear doctors saying things that I couldn't make out. Why would they put a seventeen year old girl through this? What did I do to deserve so much pain? I haven't done anything wrong my entire life! I followed the rules, I used my manners, I never broke any law. Why? Then everything faded to black._

_**End of Flash Back**_

"Raven." I opened my eyes and met his blue ones again. He stood in front of me both of his hands on my shoulders. "Its okay, they won't do what those scientists did to you. They're only going to take a blood sample, make sure you're in physical condition and ask you some questions. I'll be right here if anything were to go wrong, okay? Relax." I calmed myself down as much as I could and let him lead me into the room. They stuck the needle into my arm and asked me basic questions, unfortunately I couldn't answer very many. They took my weight; 118 lbs, and my height; 5'5''. Documented my eye color as a silver-gray and my hair as an onyx color. My physical condition was healthy, my BMI was spot on and I had a slim muscular build. They had to document my more feral attributes as well, my sharpened canines, heightened senses, healing rate and my nervous system.

"Alright Ms Cayne our assessments are complete, you may start training after we've spoken to Nick Fury to find your perfect sparring partner." One of the doctors said once they finished. I nodded and Coulson followed me this time out of the room.

"Is there any gym I can go to, just for right now? I need to either run off the anxiety or hit something. Hard." Coulson looked at me and nodded. He led me to a small area equipped with a punching bag set, a treadmill and weights.

"Its a basic gym training room, use it whenever you like." He turned to leave.

"Spar with me." He turned and smiled that same damn smile.

"Unless I'm cleared to do so I can't."

"Well I'm giving you, my handler, clearence. Does that count?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Too bad, its only once and I promise to go easy on you." I winked and grabbed some tape off an empty bench. There were two so I threw the second one to Coulson, he caught it and shook his head before taking off his suit jacket and wrapping his hands. I grinned as I finished taping mine. I cracked my neck, back and shoulders to loosen up a bit and faced my opponent. "Lets make this a little more interesting," He raised an eyebrow. "For every pin or strike you make, I'll answer any question you ask me. If I make a pin or strike on you, you have to answer mine." He smiled and gestured for me to make the first move.

I set up into a grapple with his arms on my shoulders and vice versa, we struggled for a bit before I managed a foot behind his right ankle and got him to the ground. I flipped him on his stomach and wasted no time in setiing him into a rear-naked chokehold. He tapped and I laughed. "So what's your first name Agent Coulson? As much as I like your last name and all, it'd be nice to call you by your first since you have no qualms about using my real name."

"Phil." He said before catching me off guard and swung a jab and followed with a solid punch. I countered and pinned his arm behind his back. He managed to flip the positions and put me face first into the wall with both arms pinned behind my back and his knees behind mine. I growled and muttered a surrender. He actually mananged a complete smile. "Why were you living in the depths of the canadian forests? You could've easily blended into normal society these past few decades."

"I wanted peace and quiet. Plus out there, there is noone to really find a freak like me running around with the wildlife and letting the animal inside loose. Out in the city, I couldn't do that without causing an uproar." I raised my fists again and my eyes glinted a feral look that matched the wolfish grin on my face. I lashed out and caught Phil off guard with two swift jabs to his gut and put him in an arm bar. He struggled before tapping out. "Why did they choose you as my handler? I'm not complaining, but generally theres a logical reason behind their choice of handlers." He stood and started unwrapping his taped hands. He was close again, but this time he was facing me.

"They didn't choose me for you, I did." He smiled at my confused look before grabbing his suit jacket and leaving the room.

"Why would you choose me?" I stood in the same spot he left me, confused and without a sparring partner.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I think this is the longest chapter XD took me forever to write though, I was at an All-Night Skate at a nearby roller rink, had to apply first aid to a twenty-something year old who was hit by a car on an intersection at 1am, and then spent an entire day at the beach trying to burn the image of the guys injury out of my mind so I've been all over the place. :P But I'm back now so no worries, I'll try to post the next chapter soon :P Thanks for reviewing once again Little Weasley Girl, made me smile after all that mess XD


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome Home

**Chapter 4: Welcome Home**

**A/N: _Chapter gets graphic guys, ya'll are warned. None of the characters used In this story are mine aside from Raven Shay Conall aka Cayne, the rest belong to Stan Lee and Marvel._**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Why would you choose me?" _I sat on the edge of my bed now. The same scene still played in my mind. Why would he choose me? He knows what I'm capable of, knows what I've done. Why would he want to have anything to do with a freak like me? I heard a knock on the door before it opened. I looked up and saw Agent Romanov, I got up off my ass and stood before she spoke.

"We're almost to Stark's Tower, There's a suit case for your clothes in the back of the closet to bring into your room. Once there you can let Jarvis know how you'd like your room designed and then meet the rest of the team in Tony and Bruce's lab in the basement, okay?" I nodded and headed over to the closet to pack. I wore a white sports bra and matching spandex today, under a loose sweatshirt that I now took off. I could've sworn I heard Agent Romanov leave, but someone stood behind me. I growled and spun on my heel to face Phil standing right behind me. My breath caught and I could feel my pulse quicken once I realized how close he was.

"Phil you scared the living hell out of me. I could've killed you." He smiled and I saw his eyes trail down my body then back up to my eyes. I held back a strong urge to shudder. I turned back to my suitcase and clothes.

"You wouldn't do that. You wouldn't have anyone to spar with." I felt his breath on my neck now, he was even closer. Goosebumps rose on my skin and I suppressed a soft moan. Then I felt one of his hands on my lower back, trail softly to my stomach and pull my back into his chest. His lips brushed the back of my neck and my eyes dilated. Then I heard the annoying buzz of a radio in his ear and what sounded like Fury's voice. Suddenly Phil was back outside my closet door. I couldn't hold back a small whimper from the loss of contact. "We've arrived at the Tower, Ms. Conall. I'll meet you inside once you're dressed and packed." Then he was gone. I shook my head to get rid of the clouded lust that consumed me. I haven't been that intimate with someone in years, after an incident like that I don't think I'd be able to control the instinct that will undoubtedly overwhelm me again. I need him. Soon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I wandered Stark's enormus tower, (no pun intended) and looked for my room which was unfortunately not labeled. Neither were any of the rooms. I growled in frustration. Another empty hall. Where was Coulson? Or Stark? I'm pretty certain Phil said he was going to meet me once I got inside. What the hell Phil?

Then I caught a whiff of his cologne.

It was down the empty hall I was staring at. I couldn't see clearly anymore as I walked down the hall slowly. My senses were clouded now. I knew he was here. One of these rooms was his. I got to the end of the hallway and found only two doors, side by side. I knew the one on my left was his, the cologne drifted from the crack beneath the door. It took a shitload of restraint not to break the door in and find him and fuck his brains out, but I walked to the door on my right. More like bolted inside the blank room. I heard a voice on an intercom speak to me, its name was Jarvis and I told him my preferences to my room. The tile on the walls changed to a steel gray and the floor became a black carpet. The sheets on the bed were silver and made of silk, and the comforter was a deep red. I smiled and felt my dream room come to life.

I started to unpack and find more comfortable day clothes. All I put on after Coulson left was a pair of loose sweat pants and a tank top. I stripped the tank top off and suddenly felt him behind me. His hands rested on my waist again and his mouth attacked the junction between my neck and shoulder. I moaned softly and ground my ass into him. A growl ripped from his throat and my eyes swiftly changed from the soft silver to a fiery yellow. I turned to face him and immediately his lips were on mine. He pushed me up against the wall of my new closet and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt his arousal against my own, he was hard. And well-endowed. I moaned again as he ground into me slowly, his teeth sinking into my collarbone. I rolled my hips and he thrusted up, I felt his cock straining against his suit pants. I closed my feral eyes as I let my head fall back against the wall and smiled. "Phil, if you don't do something now I will-" He slipped a hand inside my sweatpants and thrusted two fingers inside me roughly. I gasped and my eyes flew open. I felt my canines lengthen even more and when he looked up at my I knew he saw the animal I've caged in for so long emerge. He only gave me smile and before I could comprehend the movement we were on my bed, and I was trying not to scream as he thrusted three fingers in and out so fast. I came so hard I couldn't think straight. I opened my eyes and found myself in Phil's eyes. "Fuck..." I noticed now that I was completely naked while he was fully clothed except for his suit jacket. I looked down and saw the very nice outline of his cock. I pulled him down to kiss me as I undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He threw it off once I finished the last button and My hands roamed his actually toned body. It wasn't as ripped as Captain America's or Hawkeye's but he was nowhere near out of shape. I wore a thin white tank underneath his dress shirt that littered the floor near the bed. It joined soon, followed by his belt and pants. He was above me, clad in only a pair of black boxers with a raging hard-on that my body screamed for. His lips were on mine once again as he ground himself against my sex and I moaned into his mouth at the friction. "Please.." I needed him, shed his boxers off and I felt the head push slowly inside, he slowly inched in until about half of his length was inside before he swiftly pulled out. I gasped as he thrusted himself fully into me roughly. He moved slowly until I shuddered and screamed his name, then he flipped me onto my stomach and bit into my shoulder as he rammed into me fast, making me cum four more times before he flipped me over again, going slow until we came at the same time. I fell asleep in his arms soon after.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:_ Okay, first graphic scene I've written and published...I think I did horribly DX_**

_**But now they've finally gotten through the tension Coulson built, but what's going through Coulson's mind? Why did he seemingly let his guard down and get intimate with Raven? Why did he chose her? Will he be there in the morning? See how smart I am? Now you have to wait until the next chapter XD **_

_**Please review, I know it was horrible but reviews encourage me to write :P**_


End file.
